


Fairy Tales of Hogwarts

by mynameisyarra (orphan_account)



Series: Hogwarts Inter-House Study Group [1]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Flynn Rider the Squib, Gen, Pitch as a DADA Professor and an Ex-Auror, Seraphina is Pitch's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Princess who wanted to make her Savior happy.<br/>A Fire Girl who wanted to be Free.<br/>A Snow Child who wanted to spread Joy.<br/>And a Misfit Viking who wanted to Prove His Worth.</p><p>Or</p><p>When Hogwarts finally had their first inter-house study group</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://i-choose-archery.tumblr.com/post/37322920627/yarrayora-i-choose-archery)

_Once upon a time, there was a Princess with beautiful long hair, trapped in a tower by an Evil Witch._

_The one who saved her was not a Prince, was not a Knight, was not a Man, but a Simple Boy who wished for Happiness._

In the Estate of Corona, a certain girl with beautiful blond hair was excitedly packing her belongings. An older boy watched her with bemusement on his face. “I know you are excited Rapunzel, but I just don't see why you started packing _weeks_ before your letter even come. Do you even know what you need?” He said, picking up a rope from the floor. Why would you even need a rope for school?

“It's okay! Merida already told me what to bring!” She smiled brightly, trying to—is that his knife?!

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Goldie! What did I told you about taking my stuff?” The boy snatched the whittling knife from her hand. He winced slightly when he realized that she might get cut when he handled it so roughly like that. Thankfully it didn't seem like her hand was bleeding.

“But Eugene!”

“No buts Blondie! You don't need knives for school!”

“Merida said we need it for Adventures!” Rapunzel whined. “With capital A!”

“I don't care if it's written with capital A or B or C! Your dad would kill me if I let you do that!”

At the word 'kill', the young girl's eyes started to widen in horror. “No! No he won't kill you! I won't let him!”

Realizing his mistake, Eugene hang his knife on his belt and awkwardly patted her head. “Hey, hey, it's okay! Of course he won't kill me! It's just an expression...”

Rapunzel sniffled, “It's an awful expression.”

Eugene shrugged, “Don't look at me, I'm not the one who created it.” Rapunzel stopped sniffling, but she still looked down. “What's wrong?”

 “I wish you can come with me Eugene...”

The boy sighed, “We talked about this Rapunzel, I'm a squib, squib can't do magic—Oof!” Suddenly, Rapunzel pulled him into a tight hug, taking him by surprise.

“Don't worry! I will find a way for you to do magic!”

 It was an innocent, childish promise. Eugene didn't have the heart to tell her that it's impossible. Not only because that would crush her spirit but also because inside, he also wished for it to be possible. “Thank you.” The older boy hugged back, not knowing that his simple gratitude will shape her future.

* * *

 

 

_Once upon a time there was a Girl with a Brave Heart and she was made of Fire._

_But she was shackled by duty and longed for freedom._

_Because a trapped fire was a dead fire._

Elinor glared at her daughter. Said daughter didn't look ashamed of what she just did. In fact, she looks _proud_. “Merida! You are not supposed to play Quidditch with the boys!”

“Why not?” The girl frowned in confusion. “I beat them all!”

“Exactly.” Elinor said sternly. “Boys doesn't like it when girls beat them.”

“So?”

The woman sighed. She knelt down so their eyes were on the same level. “Merida.” Elinor gently put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. “Honey, it's important for our future that at least one of those boys like you. Now, it's hard to explain since you are still young, but you need someone to support you in the future.”

“I can support myself! I'm strong! Father said so!” She beamed with another flash of pride on her face. Elinor just smiled sadly in a way that said 'Oh child...' and left with a stern warning about Quidditch and another 'When you are older you will understand'.

Three years later she did understandd what her mother was trying to tell her when she was eight. She will prove her wrong. She was strong and she didn't need any boys with cooties to support her. She will ace everything in school and be famous and do adventures with Rapunzel (and Eugene too maybe, if Rapunzel wanted) and her mother would stop trying to set up a playdate for her.

* * *

 

 

_Once upon a time, there was a Snow Child who was invisible to everyone._

_Then The King of Winter noticed him, and made the child his son._

_The Snow Child was very happy, and he was eager to spread his happiness to everyone._

After a heart-felt—and slightly embarrassing- goodbye, Jack finally boarded the Hogwarts Express. He carried his staff on his back, something unusual to see for a student, let alone a first year. Actually, even for a full-pledged wizard, it was still unusual to see a magic staff. Jack was enjoying the attention he got. “Hey, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full.” He flashed his winning smile, expecting himself to enjoy the train ride. Except the only person in the compartment was actually someone he wanted to avoid.

 “Why, of course Jack, do come in.” Uncle Pitch's crooked smile was _not_ inviting at all. Jack still can't believe he's related to Uncle Sandy and Seraphina.

“Yea, on second thought...” He slowly backed away.

“Sit Jack, let us talk about that one time you played with Mr. Phil's project yes?”

 This was going to be a loooooong ride.

* * *

 

 

_Once upon a time, there was a Viking who was different from the others._

_He was weak and scrawny, he didn't fit in._

_So to prove himself, he went to a Magic Castle to kill a Dragon._

“Ravenclaw!”

 Hiccup—his name wasn't really Hiccup though! It was just a silly nickname that got stuck!- smiled as Rapunzel got sorted into the House she wanted. He met her and Merida on the train ride, they shared a compartment. Rapunzel was really nice and helpful, telling him about stuff that he didn't learn from his mother's books. And Merida was... well, Rapunzel convinced him that she was nice, just having a bad day.

 “Gryffindor!”

Well, that was fast.  The hat was still hovering on Merida's head when it chose her house. He guessed her claim as a True Gryffindor was true.

The next person who was going to be sorted took everyone's attention. Perhaps it was his staff or his snow white hair or both. It took a while for The Hat to sort him—Hiccup swore he heard it trying to hold back a laughter- before it finally yelled, “Slytherin!” The Snake House—or The House of Dark Wizards as Merida called them- clapped while the Gryffindors booed. “Nice chatting with you boy!” The Hat exclaimed. The boy winked at it before running to his table.

Finally, after what seemed to be forever, it was Hiccup's turn. “Haddock, Harold.” Hiccup's face reddened as his peers stifled a giggle at his last name. Yea, Haddock, named like the fish, funny. He sat on the stool and The Hat was placed on his head.

 _“Don't worry my boy, every House has its own advantages.”_ Said The Hat before placing him in, “Hufflepuff!”

Oh, of course he got sorted into Hufflepuff, the House for the misfits. Bet The Hat just said that assurance out of pity. His Dad would be disappointed he didn't get into Gryffindor like Mom.

* * *

 

 _And so, The Princess, The Fire Girl, The Snow Child, and The Misfit Viking all arrived in the Magic Castle, for different reasons, and separated from the start._ _And yet, this was only the start of something Grand._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Rapunzel in this chapter! Sorry!

_The Misfit Viking woke up in the Badgers Burrow. It was a warm and cozy place, not to mention close to the kitchen too! But it was no time to be relaxed, for his first day of Dragon Training was about to start._

Hiccup thought that, since the castle was so big and the staircases moved, he would get lost on his first day of school. Thankfully, that was not the case, as the Hufflepuff Prefects took their time to lead the first years to the proper classroom. The first period was Charms with Slytherins. Several of his housemates were already pleading to the Prefects not to put them in the same room as the snakes. The older students assured that as long as there were professors in the vicinity, they wouldn't do anything.

The fact that they didn't try to assure the first years that Slytherins weren't actually evil was discomforting.

Hiccup braced himself and entered the classroom with the others. Several of the Slytherins were already here. They sat next to each other except for one boy. It was the boy with the white hair, the one who winked at The Sorting Hat. “You can sit here you know.”

Crap, he noticed Hiccup staring! “Uhh... no thanks, don't want to be a bother—.”

The boy frowned, and maybe Hiccup was imagining things but he looked disappointed. “Whatever.”

The scrawny Hufflepuff sighed in relief before realizing that he could't sit with his housemates because the desks were full and he would have to sit with one of the Slytherins. Of course he could always crossed his fingers and hoped that there will be an empty desk for him to sit alone. Then the other Slytherins came to the classroom and in a fit of panic he sat down with the white haired boy. “I thought you didn't want to sit with me.” He smirked. “My name is Jack Frost.”

“I'm Hiccup—I mean, Harold.”

“Harold? I think I will stick with Hiccup.” Jack chuckled, “Harold sounds like an old man name.”

Hiccup bit back a gray hair comment, afraid of getting to the Slytherin boy's bad side.

The professor wasn't here yet, and it unnerved the Hufflepuffs. While waiting for the Charm teacher, Hiccup noticed that Jack was glaring at his housemates, and they were glaring back. “Sitting with the losers Frost? I have no idea how someone like you was sorted in our House. The Sorting Hat is going barmy!” A boy sneered.

“I don't know, must be something about my cunning and amazing leadership quality.” Jack said with a too innocent voice. “But you're right. The Hat _is_ barmy for putting idiots like you in Slytherin. You can't even think on your own.”

The sneer turned into a growl. The pug-faced boy snapped out his wand and Jack grabbed his staff in retaliation. “Oh, you think you are all that just because you have a staff, aren't you?”

“Depends on what you mean by 'all that'. If you mean absolutely brilliant, then yes, I think so.” Jack said confidently.

“What is going on here?”A man with balding gray hair and ridiculous yellow-rimmed thick glasses entered the class, his multicolored robes swishing behind him. Only then, Hiccup allowed himself to breath again. Phew, magical destruction avoided!

“Frost was threatening me Professor! I was only defending myself!”

“Oh please, I have heard a better lie than that.” Jack rolled his eyes.

The Professor raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. “Explain.”

“Yeah well, Prissy here—“ “My name is Pucey!” “—he was the one who pulled out his wand first, not me, right Hiccup?” Jack turned his head to Hiccup, flashing a smile that made the Hufflepuff boy nervous.

“Well Mr. Haddock?” The Professor waited.

“Yes sir...” The scrawny boy said weakly.

The only adult in the room frowned, he didn't buy it. “Can you tell me why Mr. Pucey did that?”

“Uh, he... he badmouthed Jack at first, Jack then said something back and it annoyed him...” Hiccup could feel all the Slytherins in the room were glowering at him, except for Jack.

“I see... thank you for telling the truth Mr. Haddock. Mr. Pucey, threatening another student with your wand is not acceptable here. Report to me for your detention after class. And Mr. Frost, I would suggest you not to aggravate your housemates, it wouldn't do for you to not getting along with them.”

“Of course, sir.” Jack nodded in mock seriousness, sat down and mouthed 'thanks' to Hiccup. Hiccup gave a wry smile, he caught Pucey's angry look from the corner of his eyes. “Hey, don't worry, Pucey is all bark no bite, you'll be fine.” Jack patted his back.

The Professor introduced himself as William Joyce. He told the class a bit about what spells they were going to learn for the semester, the proceeded to fly some feathers to each students with his wand. “Today, we are going to practice the Levitation Spell. Remember, clear pronunciation and proper wand movements is important to make it works.”

Hiccup briefly wondered how Jack going to do a 'proper wand movement' with his staff. The Slytherins giggled, it was no doubt that they thought Jack was going to have trouble doing this. Soon, it was answered by jack stomping his staff lightly to the ground and chant the spell, “Wingardium Leviosa.” The feather floated on his first try.

“Well, not exactly the traditional way of doing that but... 20 points to the Slytherins!” Professor Joyce praised. Jack beamed and his housemates looked torn. They liked getting points, but they didn't like the fact Jack was the one to obtain it. It must felt like they owed him something.

After numerous trial and errors, Hiccup finally able to levitate his feather, even if it was just a few inches from the desk. Beside him Jack was playing with his feather, made it flew looping in the air. He looked bored.

At the end of the class, Hiccup saw an empty desk a couple of rows behind him. Darn it!

 

* * *

 

_There was a reason why The Snow Child didn't get along with The Snakes. The Snakes were a firm believer of Blood Purity. The Snow Child knew that there was no such thing. When The Snakes spat on The Winter King's name, calling him a Traitorous Pig... it became the start of a Blizzard._

Pureblood Supremacy was a pile of horsedungs snooty adults said to make themselves feel better. Jack told his housemates with a sure voice, only to receive funny stares. They asked for his name and he answered with “Jack Overland Frost” a name he was so proud to carry with. Their expression turned into a comprehension, something made them look at him with a sneer.

“I see, so your father must be Nicholas North Frost.”

“You know him?” Jack asked eagerly even though he knew the answer. Of course everybody knew him! Jack's father was one of the most powerful wizards in the world!

“Oh yes, crazy as a bat they say. I guess power means nothing when people ages.”

Honestly, Jack was expecting a praise or a hint of respect, definitely not an insult! “He's not insane!”

“Of course he is! All that power and influence and he spends his time making toys in a joke shop!”

“And it's the best joke shop in the world!”

Jack and the older student glared at each other, neither one of them yielding. Another student with a Prefect badge broke them up. “Hey, come on now Lance, he's just a kid. And he's in Slytherin for Merlin's sake! He might not be as bad as that Traitorous Pig North.” Murmurs of agreement was hummed, but all Jack heard was the words 'Traitorous Pig' and his father's name in one sentence. He snapped.

_Thus, The Snow Child frozen The Snake Pit, making it as cold as his icy wrath. Alas, The Head Snake was not forgiving and he had the Authority to punish The Snow Child._

Memory from last night still tasted bitter on Jack's tongue. Long story short he had a detention with his Head of House for ruining the Common Room. He didn't care, they deserved it. And as long as Uncle Pitch wasn't going to be a tattler and told his dad, he can live with that. Speaking of Uncle Pitch... the next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindors. As if he needed to be attacked from two sides.

Unlike Professor Joyce his—sort of- uncle was already in the classroom, wearing a burgundy robe, no doubt at Katherine's insistence. Soon the class began filling in and the animosity between the two Houses were not hidden at all. A girl with ridiculous red hair kept glaring daggers at him out of principality. Jack knew because he would have remembered if he had pranked someone with hair as bushy as that. So yeah, the girl got no reason to hate him except because he was in Slytherin.

“Settle down!” Pitch barked an order. The surprised students stared at him with widened eyes. “I said _settle down_ children, that means sit down and no gawking.” They shuffled to their seats. Red with red and green with green. Soon all the seats were occupied and Jack had to settle sitting down a Slytherin girl. He would rather sit alone.

Uncle Pitch was writing his rules on the blackboard, making Jack rolled his eyes. Figured the ex-Auror would do that. “I have a set of rules you have to follow. Anyone who break it will not only have their House Points taken but also serve a detention with me.” When groans were heard, Pitch wasted no time to tell them the first rule. “Rule number one! Do not complain without a good reason!” Everyone straightened up. “Rule number two! I expect you to work together!” No one complained at that until Pitch elaborated, “And when I said 'together' I meant not only with your Housemates, but also outside your own House.” The first student to let out a sound received a glare from the DADA teacher and Jack swore that kid was about to cry.

“Quite frankly, your Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry is petty, and the fact that your House Heads condones it made things worst. I don't care if you hate each other, but I expect you to cooperate, or you won't even get an Acceptable for this class, understand?” Several nods and the professor looked satisfied. “Good, my name is Professor Pitchiner Black, we will now begin our study.”

The students who were well-versed about the Wizarding world bolted up at his name. Black was an ancient and noble family with history of Dark Arts, but they were too influential to be brought down. Much to everyone's surprise, the ones whom brought them down was not The Ministry of Magic, but their own two kins, Alexander Black and Pitchiner Black. Not by foolish mistakes that accidentally revealed the Black family's secrets, but because they were indeed planning to do it. The two then became Aurors, but tragedy struck when one of the vengeful relatives attacked the brothers and Alexander was left mute after saving Pitchiner's daughter. They resigned and no one ever heard from the two ever again... until now.

It wasn't like Uncle Pitch would like the world to know that he worked at a Joke Shop for a while.

 

* * *

 

Merida gazed in awe at her DADA Professor. Imagine! The famous Head Auror himself! Well, _ex_ -Head Auror, but who cares? He was still the best darn Auror in history! Going to Hogwarts was the best decision she ever made! Ever!

“We will start with the most basic protection spell, care to tell me what it is?” Merida shot her hand up, eager to impress. “Yes Ms. DunBroch?”

“The Shield Charm, Professor.”

“By the book answer, I see, but not quite, anyone else?”

Merida was stumped. The Shield Charm wasn't the _most_ basic protection spell? Then what? “It's the Disarming Charm.” The boy with the staff answered after he raised his hand.

“5 Points to the Slytherin, I would have given you ten if you didn't forget your manner and wait until I appoint you, Mr. Frost.”

“What?!” Merida was surprised and mildly indignant. “But that's an attacking spell!”

“Sit down before I take your House Point Ms. Dunbroch.”

“But!”

“Sit down.” The fiery girl finally caved under Professor Black's glare, but she still looked childishly unhappy. “Now, to answer your question, it's a common misconception to categorized The Disarming Charm as an attack. But you see, it was originally created to prevent an attack from another party, and causes no harm to the target.” Merida's expression turned from displeased to grudging acceptance. “Now, if there are no more questions, pair yourself with someone that is not your Housemates!” The Professor's voice rose when the children began to choose their own peers.

“But Professor! The Slytherins are slimy gits!”

“Hardly a good argument Ms. Dunbroch, yes Mr. Pucey?” Professor Black turned his attention to the Slytherin boy.

“Those Gryffindorks are idiots! They will set us on fire, incidentally or not!”

“What did you say?!” Pucey gulped when Merida took a step forward toward him. “Say that to my face!”

“Alright! Twenty points from you two!” The ex-Head Auror barked. “And a detention together! I told you anyone who break my rule will receive a punishment!”

“But!”

“Have you forgotten Rule Number 1 or do you want another demerit, Ms. DunBroch?”

Merida frowned and mumbled, “No, Professor Black.”

“Good, now grab your partner.” Nobody moved, “Fine, I will assign you myself then.”

 In the end, Merida got partnered by one Jack Frost. She heard that name before. Probably just another snotty noble son or something. Just look at him! Using a staff even though he was still a first year like her! Bet he can't even cast a spell right! “So, do you still want to glare at me or do you want to practice?” Frost raised an eyebrow.

With a huff, Merida shouted, “Expelliarmus!” Nothing happened. “Expelliarmus!” She continued to wave her wand and shouted the spell but it still amount to nothing. “It's not fair! It's not working because you have a staff!”

“No it's not! Your spell didn't work because you suck!”

“Mr. Frost! Language! Five points from Slytherin!” The demerit given by the Professor made Merida smirked. Frost grumbled under his breath. “Try again Ms. DunBroch.”

The redhead wanted to protest but remembered that her previous ones were ignored, making her doubt he will listen to this one. “Expelliarmus!” Still, nothing happened. “See!”

Professor Black nodded. “Yes, your wrist movement is wrong.”

“No! It's because of his blasted staff!”

“Five Points from Gryffindor!” Professor Black glared before holding her wrist. “Now, if you keep waving your wand like that it's going to snap.” Surprisingly, Professor Black was gentle when he showed her how. “Now, try again.”

“Expelliarmus!” Frost's surprised yelp brightened Merida's face. “I did it!”

The Professor smiled at her, “Good job, keep practicing and it will all come naturally to you.” He turned toward her partner. “Your turn, Mr. Frost.”

With his face faintly blushing from embarrassment, Frost took his dropped staff and pointed it at Merida, “Expelliarmus!” He succeeded at his first try.

It must be the staff.

_The Fire Girl's encounter with The Snow Child was less than savory. Their desire to be the best clashed, along with their personalities. However, this didn't mean they would be an enemy. They just hadn't realize it yet._


	3. Interlude-Rapunzel and Eugene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually part of chapter 3, but it didn't fit in.
> 
> Oh, have I told you about an [awesome fanfic for this fanfic?](http://argetcross.tumblr.com/post/37908980058/multi-fandom-hogwarts-inter-house-study-group-during)

It was her sixth birthday, it was supposed to be a wonderful party. But then the girl disappeared while playing with other children. The adults searched for her but found nothing. A year passed in mourning, the Aurors kept on going until they found a lead. There were traces of dark magic near the place where she was 'spirited away'. Some people questioned how they could have missed somthing like this the first time around. The trace was placed perfectly like bread crumbs, leading them to a tower. They were prepared for an ambush, because there was _no way_ the clue wasn't placed there intentionally. Instead, they found a boy, bruised and battered, his hands were bleeding with hints of Dark Arts causing his wounds. “Please! You have to save her!”

They wasted no time in securing the boy and raiding the tower. The witch inside was taken by surprise she had no time to defend herself. It was a quick arrest. The witch was Gothel Black from the fallen Black Family. She kidnapped the Corona heiress in order to experiment on her. It seemed the preparation was finally complete and today was the day she would do the ritual.

The Aurors searched the tower and found Rapunzel on the attic, looking as healthy as ever. “Where's Eugene?” She asked.

Eugene was the name of the Gothel's errand boy. It was the name of the boy who took care of Rapunzel while she was in the tower. It was the name of a boy, who even though he knew he had no magic to protect himself, decided to mess with dark magic in order to lead the Aurors to Rapunzel.

He spent months in St. Mungo and never once Rapunzel left his side.

Funny thing was, not once the newspaper mentioned a squib boy sacrificing himself to help the Aurors. No one really knew Eugene's role except for Rapunzel and her parents. And that was fine with him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Upon her arrival in the Magic Castle, The Princess' only companion was The Fire Girl. When time came for them to be apart, she was a tad sad but also eager to prove her friend that she could take care of herself._

After Transfiguration with Gryffindor, the next class was Herbology with Hufflepuff. Rapunzel was excited to meet Harold again. She had no problem on finding her way to the class. It would be a lie if she said she wasn't disappointed that they can't go to the greenhouse until they reached their second year, but she was sure she would stay in Hogwarts long enough for that. “Hey Harold!”

The boy looked surprised when he saw her, “Oh! Rapunzel! So I went to the right way!”

“What? Were you lost?”

Harold chuckled sheepishly, “Ah, yeah, I got separated from my housemates...”

The girl sniggered, “Well, just follow me! I have memorized the basic map of the school!”

“Memorized—wait, what do you mean by 'basic'?”

“This _is_ a magic school, there must be a secret passageway somewhere!” Rapunzel chirped, repeating what Merida told her.

“Not to mention the stairs keep on moving.” Harold grumbled.

“They are actually nice if you don’t call them names.” Rapunzel commented, “Come on! The class is this way!”

Along the way, they kept on talking about pretty much anything. Favorite foods, home, family—Harold looked surprised when Rapunzel told him she was a Pureblood, probably because she was always excited when dealing with magical things- and they soon found out that they shared an interest in magical creatures. “And Phoenix! Do you think they have Phoenix?” They gushed excitedly about taking Care of Magical Creatures in the third year, as it was only an elective class.

“I really, _really_ wish that they will take us to the Dragon Sanctuary in Romania.”

“That would be amazing!” The Ravenclaw girl squealed.

“Hold on...”  
“What?”

“Where was the class again?”

Rapunzel looked around in silence. “I think we just missed the turn.”

“And how much time left we got before we are late?” Harold groaned when she just smiled apologetically. “We better hurry up then.”

_The Princess made The Misfit Viking felt like he might not be a Misfit at all. That there might be a place for him in this Magic Castle. And it was true. There would be a special place for him in this place. A place created by Four Heroes whom would be the bridge that connect the Four Houses._

* * *

 

 

It was lunch, and Jack wasn’t thrilled. Yeah, sure the food is great, but the company? Not so much. Breakfast was horrible with Pucey egging him. He almost froze the git’s pants. He didn’t want to sit with his housemates if it was possible, lest he would lose control and get another detention. But he would need to eat sooner or later. He purposely walked slowly, almost dragging his feet. Mulling over his choices, he recalled a conversation between the upperclassmen at the Welcoming Feast. The kitchen was located near the Hufflepuff Dorm, and he had a friend from Hufflepuff. Yes, this is good, now all he should do was to find Hiccup.

Fortunately, luck was on his side when he saw a scrawny boy in yellow tripped over nothing—or his own leg, Jack wasn’t sure. With practiced ease, the Frost boy whispered the Hover Charm and Hiccup froze in mid-air. Jack strode toward him—what can he say? He just had so much style in him- and pushed Hiccup into balance with his staff. “You okay there buddy?”

“Wow, yeah, thanks.” The Hufflepuff boy blinked in surprise.

“Good, now you owe me a favor.”  
“What?” Hiccup squeaked, his voice sounded like one of the toys North always made.

“Yeah, I _did_ just save you from a grievous injury...”

“What grievous injury? I just tripped!”

“Exactly! You could have been brain damaged from the fall and ended up dead.” Jack was having too much fun with this, his hunger almost forgotten. Almost.

“You said grievous injury before, not _dead_.” Hiccup deadpanned. “I thought Slytherin was supposed to be good at lying.” Jack quirked an eyebrow as the boy in front of him turned pale after saying that. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to—!“

Now, why did he look so scared? And why was his eyes darting toward his staff—ooooh. “Hey, Hiccup, relax buddy. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Jack said reassuringly. “I just wanted to ask where the kitchen is.”

“Kitchen, right, I—I can show you.” He gulped and started to walk mechanically. “This way.”

Jack followed, his face was frowning. He was glad he can now go to the kitchen, but he didn’t want to do it by scaring his friend. Stupid Slytherin and its stupid reputation. “So, is everyone in Hufflepuff knows where it is?” He said, trying to break the ice.

“Yes.” Hiccup answered, but still refusing to look at Jack.

“Huh.”

Okay, so small talks weren’t exactly his forte. There _must_ be a way to make Hiccup feel better. “Would you like to eat with me?”

“Huh?” He finally turned around, he looked surprised at first but then his face went pale so quickly it made Jack winced. “N—no, thank you.” Hiccup looked away again.

Jack made a long suffering sigh, “Okay, stop.” His guide stopped. “Look Hiccup, just because my housemates are pompous gits with a tendency of bullying, doesn’t mean I am one too.” He didn’t miss the look at Hiccup’s face when he mentioned ‘bullying’ but he won’t say anything about it now. “In fact, I want to eat in the kitchen to avoid my so called house _mates_.”

“But why?” The Hufflepuff boy looked confused.

“You _did_ notice that they hate me right?”

“I have my suspicion, but I don’t know the reason.” Hiccup said bluntly, his fear was forgotten.

“Yeah, well...” The Slytherin boy rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “They called my father a traitorous pig, and I _might_ froze the Common Room yesterday.”

“Might?” A small smile began to crack on Hiccup’s face.

“Okay, I totally did but they deserved it.”

Both of them grinned at each other.

“Now, are we going to that kitchen or not? I’m _starving_.”

_Even with his initial fear of The Snow Child, The Misfit Viking became fast friend with him once The Viking realized that The Snow Child meant no harm. The Snow Child himself was more than happy to gain a new friend. He knew The Snakes wouldn’t approve, but he never care of the opinion of those who insulted his father._

“A ticklish pear...” Jack deadpanned, “I’ve seen better.”

“Is that even a thing that you can rate?” Hiccup asked while they entered the kitchen.

“Yes, it’s ranked 16 out of 20 on the Ticklish Fruits ranking.” Hiccup snorted at Jack’s claim and shook his head.

The House-Elves were busy cooking or serving food, but as soon as Jack and Hiccup entered, they swarmed the two boys. “Welcome sirs! How do Nessie be of service sirs?”

“Well that’s different.” Jack said while eyeing the elf.

“Different?” The other boy tilted his head.

“The elves in my house are better dressed, but they are wonkier, I guess...” Jack waved his hand dismissively, “Aaanyway, not important. Food please.”

It didn’t take long for the House-Elves to serve them with their meals. They sat on the chairs Nessie conjured and began to eat. “Swo why two yoo yus staff?” Hiccup said while muching his treacle tart.

“I’m gonna guess that you just asked me why I use staff...” Jack watched in amusement as Hiccup nodded. “It’s because I have too much magic in me.”

The Hufflepuff boy swallowed his dessert, “Too much magic?”

“Hmm, no, not really... more like... my magic is too wild. You wouldn’t believe how many accidents it had caused. Wands can’t handle me, they usually explode when I try to use them. So my old man made this staff for me. Nothing too fancy, just enough runes to make sure it won’t burst into million pieces.”

“That sounds amazing!” Hiccup said in awe.

Jack grinned wryly. "Not really, I have to double my effort to keep my magic calm.”

“But you did the Levitation Charm like it was nothing!”

“It’s a basic charm. Besides, I practiced a lot with my dad.” The white haired boy shrugged. “Well, enough about me. What about you? How’s life?”

Hiccup grinned, “Wow, you really suck at making small talks.”

“Guilty as charged.” Jack mock saluted him.

* * *

 

 

 

In the end, Jack ended up accompanying him to his next class, History of Magic. Jack claimed that he was just preparing Hiccup for the emotional breakdown that would follow suit after the mind-numbing boredom the next subject going to give him. Hiccup called him a drama queen before Jack tutted and corrected him. “Drama King.” Soon they reached the class. Jack gave a playful nudge to his friend with his staff. “For good luck.” And then he added playfully. “So you won’t trip again.”

_Unbeknownst to The Snow Child and The Misfit Viking, The Fire Girl was watching their interaction. She didn’t trust The Snow Child, and she was worried for The Viking. What was he doing with someone from the Snake Pit?_

The class door was slightly open, so Merida can see Haddock saying goodbye to Frost. When the Hufflepuff entered, she grabbed his arm and dragged him down to sit with her. “What were you doing?”

“Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing.”  
Merida ignored his jibe and opted to hiss at him. “You were talking to a Slytherin!”

Haddock blinked at her, his face was dawning in realization. “Oh! Don’t worry, Jack is good.”

“Wha—no he’s not!” She insisted. “He’s a Slytherin!” She didn’t realize that her voice was getting louder, getting everyone’s attention. In the end, she got sent to her Head of House and received another detention.

This was all Frost’s fault.

...and Haddock’s.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm so bias. The boys keep hogging the screentime.

Every time she asked the Professors about squibs, the only thing she got were strange looks and general confusion. “Why would you want to know about squibs?” They asked as if everything to know about squib was that they weren’t born magic. Even Professor Joyce, whom she thought to be the nicest, treated the subject like a passing wind. Needless to say, Rapunzel was disappointed. With fewer options than when she started, she finally decided to ask the professor that she wanted to meet the least. The blonde took a deep breath and knocked on his office door. “Come in.” The door was creaking when Rapunzel opened it. The office looked militaristic, with various maps and swords hanging on the wall. Why would a Hogwarts Professor need that Rapunzel might never know. The racks were filled with various books and strange objects that she recognized as Dark Detectors. All in all a place that would make Merida squealed in delight. “What is it Ms. Corona?”

Rapunzel almost jumped when Professor Black suddenly asked her. It wasn’t like she was afraid of him! Of course not! Adventurers weren’t afraid of anything! “Professor! Can I ask you about squibs?!”

Professor Black quirked an eyebrow, “I would prefer if you don’t scream at me.”

Her face was flushed when she realized that she did just that. Guess she was even more nervous than she had thought. “I’m sorry Professor…”

“It’s fine, as long as you don’t repeat the same mistake twice. Now, what is it that you wanted to ask?”

Rapunzel almost took back what she just said and excuse herself. She was tired of not getting a straight answer and preferred to save herself from the disappointment. But she remembered Merida said that Professor Black used to be ‘The Best Head Auror Ever!’ so maybe… maybe he had the answer. “It’s about squibs, sir.”

“Squibs?” Rapunzel bit her lips when she thought she was going to get another ‘what about them?’. But instead, Professor Black conjured a chair for her. “Have a sit.” She obliged and sat in front of his desk. “Well?” He said after waiting for Rapunzel to say something.

“Oh! Um…” She looked down, feeling a little bit flustered. “Why is it that squibs don’t have magic?”

“That’s an interesting subject you are asking, Ms. Corona. Most Purebloods don’t bother themselves with such thing.” Rapunzel didn’t know if Professor Black was being sarcastic or not. “Unfortunately, I doubt anyone in the Wizarding World actually knows why, because of the reason I just told you.”

“So you don’t know? But you are a Head Auror!” The girl began to feel desperate.

“An ex-Head Auror, who spend most of his time catching Dark Wizards instead of Magical Research.” Professor Black took a jar of cookies and offered them to his student. “Is it safe to assume that your interest with squibs is related to the boy who saved you?”

Rapunzel was nibbling on her cookies and swallowed it before she answered. “You know Eugene?”

“No, but I have heard of him.” Professor Black smiled, “Brave kid. Really stupid, but brave. If he can come here I believe he would be in Gryffindor.”

 “Yeah! He’s really brave!” Rapunzel’s face brightened. “Although, saying people stupid is rude.”

Much to her surprise, Professor Black actually laughed. “Ah, pardon me. I shouldn’t have said that about him. Reckless is much more appropriate.” That, Rapunzel agreed. “Now Ms. Corona, why is it that you wanted to know about squibs? I doubt it is a mere curiosity.”

Feeling much more comfortable around the tall professor, Rapunzel finally told him her reason. “I promised Eugene I would find a way for him to use magic. I figure the first way to do it is to find out what causing him not being able to in the first place.”

That stunned Professor Black. His eyes widened before he offered another cookie to the girl. “Ms. Corona… let me give you an advice. Don’t tell your intention to anyone else, and if you have to, only tell it to the people you can trust with your life.” Suddenly, Rapunzel didn’t feel like eating cookies anymore. “Most people would find your... ‘ambition’ as some kind of a taboo.”

“What’s a taboo?”

“Something that shouldn’t be done, a heresy even.”

Rapunzel wasn’t sure what a heresy is, but she understood the rest of the sentence. “But why?!”

“Because some people like the way it is now, they don’t like being disturbed by new ideas such as yours.”

“That’s stupid!”

“Language, Ms. Corona. Although I must agree that people can be stupid sometimes.” Professor Black put the jar back after he realized that Rapunzel wasn’t going to take another cookie anytime soon.

“Do you think it’s a taboo?” Rapunzel asked.

The DADA teacher was silent for a while and the girl was afraid that he thought so. “Honestly? I am not sure. If the method you do to help Eugene is Dark, then yes, it’s a taboo. But if you can find a way without using Dark Arts then I don’t think I will have any problem with it.”

Rapunzel looked down, her eyebrows were knitted together. Then she tilted her head up and looked at the professor in the eyes. “Do you think I can do it?”

“I’m not a seer that can tell you for sure that you can do it. You are still young, you have many possibilities ahead of you. But as they say, if you put your heart into it, then you can do it.” Then he added with a smile, “But you need to learn the basics first before making any breakthrough.”

The smile on her face was almost blinding. Rapunzel stood up from her chair quickly, almost knocking it down. “Thank you Professor! I will do my best!” She said, excusing herself.

After the door was closed and there was only him in the room, Pitchiner lost his smile. He leaned on his chair. His head was facing the ceiling and sighed deeply. “Manny, I think your Fairy Tales are coming true…”

* * *

 

Every lunch, Hiccup would accompany Jack in the kitchen. The House-Elves were more than happy to serve them and received first hand compliment from the two students. But the Hufflepuff boy still had dinner with his own House in the Great Hall. During the time, Hiccup didn’t know whether Jack ate in the kitchen or not. But from the lack of snowy hair in the green table, it safe to assume he did. “You know Haddock, it’s not nice to skip lunch with your own House.” One of the older students, Hannah, said to him at dinner. “Did you go to the kitchen again?” Tentatively, the boy nodded. Hannah sighed, “You know, when we told you about the kitchen, we didn’t mean you should go there every day.”

“Sorry.” Hiccup mumbled, suddenly feeling less hungry.

“That’s fine. But you have to have lunch with us tomorrow, okay?” Hannah was waiting for an agreement but didn’t receive any. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong.” Actually, Hiccup was thinking about how he should tell Jack about this. The Slytherin boy would of course let him had lunch with his own House. What made Hiccup so nervous was how Jack looked so tired nowadays. Not to the point where you could see bags under his eyes, but he looked even paler than usual. The scrawny boy knew that something happened in the Slytherin dorm, even though he had no idea what it was about. Jack always kept to himself. Sure, he talked about family at home but never about his problems. The fact that Jack almost fell asleep on his soup yesterday made Hiccup worried.

“It’s that Slytherin boy, isn’t it?” Hannah asked.

Hiccup blinked at his senior, “How did you know?”

“It’s unusual to see a Slytherin spending time outside their peers.” Hiccup laughed awkwardly at her statement. He guessed they were both unusual. Not the first time people had called him that. Or worse. “Listen, Haddock.” Hannah placed a hand on his shoulder, “It’s okay. You don’t have to do his every whim, you know? Just tell a professor! In fact, I will go with you.”

“Huh?” What was Hannah talking about?

“Sometimes we have to stand up for ourselves.”

Stand up? That was something that he heard a lot from Astrid. “I… really don’t get what you are talking about.” Hiccup confessed.

Hannah put down her hand, “You are not being bullied?” At the word ‘bullied’, Hiccup flinched automatically. Hannah took that as a sign. “You do!”

“What? No!” Actually yes, but not at Hogwarts. “Jack is really nice!”

Hannah looked surprised at his outburst. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, okay then.” She said awkwardly and return to her meal.

Hiccup can’t really blame Hannah for thinking that Jack was bullying him. Because that was what he thought when they first met. Because he was a Slytherin. Slytherin was synonymous with pompous and arrogant and ‘holier-than-thou’ attitude. But not Jack. Which made him mused, why was Jack sorted to Slytherin?

_The Misfit Viking was always loyal to his comrades, no matter whom they were and where they came from. Perhaps, that was why he and The Snow Child got along just well. Because in the midst of liars and traitors, a loyal friend was what The Snow Child needed._

* * *

 

Jack isn’t stupid. He knew that he can’t keep drawing runes to protect his belongings. He started to feel the toll on his body already. His so called house _mates_ were already aiming for revenge since day 1, and he already put some barrier on his side of the room ever since he froze the Common Room. It tired him, but he won’t let them win. Mulling over his choices, he crossed out telling a Professor. It won’t solve anything. The others hadn’t actually steal or ruin anything of his—thanks to his flawless barrier of course- and even if they did, they would only end up with a reprimand and Jack would got told to get along with them. That thing would only add fuel to the fire.

Chewing on his sandwich, Jack finally decided to find something more permanent for his protection. Perhaps he could take some stuff from Uncle Pitch’s office. One of his spares, he wouldn’t even notice. Finally finishing his meal and decided on his solution, Jack took a gulp of his orange juice—pumpkin juice tasted gross, ugh- and complimented Nessie on her excellent cooking skill. Formulating a plan on his head, Jack left the kitchen and into the DADA Office. If he could pull this off, he won’t need to take off the charm he put on Hiccup.

What he didn’t count on, was the light-headedness he felt when climbing the stairs.

Oh no.

The world took a spin and Jack fell, head-first.

Dinner was over, and Hiccup felt something tingling on the back of his head. He shrugged it off as nothing and continued to head to his dorm, where he saw a group of people surrounding the stair. “What’s happening?” He asked one of the onlookers.

“There’s a Slytherin fell from the stairs. The paintings were screaming for help when we got here.”

Hiccup’s heart almost stopped. A Slytherin? The only Slytherin who would come here was Jack, but there was no way it was him, right? Hiccup glanced at small splatter of blood on the edge of the stairs. “Where’s the Slytherin now?”

“In the Hospital Wing of course.”

It didn’t take long for Hiccup to change his destination.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the positive feedbacks!
> 
> Oh, and check out my tumblr for my BroT4! 
> 
> http://yarrayora.tumblr.com
> 
> (And sorry for not making Hiccup sassy enough)

Serving detention with a Slytherin was the worst. Especially if that Slytherin kept yapping on and on about how undignified this was and how cleaning was a House-Elves job and how someone of his status shouldn’t be doing this and blah blah blah. It was as if Pucey was asking for a hex. Merida just gritted her teeth and polished the Dark Detectors with a napkin. Professor Black wouldn’t let them use magic at all, and her shoulders were starting to hurt. Still, being able to see many cool stuff in his office was worth it. “Ugh, I will have him reported!” Well, almost worth it if it wasn’t for Pucey.  
  
“Oh, for the love of… Would you keep your trap shut?” Merida finally said, not having anymore of his whining. “If you stop complaining _this_ wouldn’t be such a chore.”  
Pucey sneered, “Figured someone like you would enjoy a chore.”  
  
“Because I’m not a snot like you.” The redhead retorted. The two glared at each other, hands itching to hex… until they remembered that Professor Black confiscated their wands for the duration of their punishment. Both heads snapped to the rack where their wands were put. Merida raced Pucey to get her wand first, however luck was not on her side when she tripped over a telescope. When she recovered, there was a wand being pointed at her face, “ _Engorgio Skullus_!”  
  
Merida’s head grew big and it hit a bookshelf. “Ouch!” Pucey rolled over in laughter. But it didn’t last long when Professor Joyce entered the room and witnessed what he had done.  
  
“Mr. Pucey!” The usually jolly professor looked mad, “What have you done?!” Pucey was flabbergasted, trying to explain that it was self-defense but the Charm Professor didn’t buy it. “ _Redactum Skullus._ ” He turned Merida’s head into the right size again. “You should go to the Hospital Wing and check your head Ms. DunBroch. And as for you, young man.” Professor Joyce turned to Pucey. “15 points from Slytherin.” Merida didn’t bother to hide her grin as she went to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

  
Rubbing her sore head, Merida entered the Hospital Wing. She stopped her track when she heard Professor Black was yelling at someone. “ _You did what?!_ ” He sounded mad and exasperated. “You put a _charm_ on Mr. Haddock?!”  
  
Haddock was under a spell? “I have to!” Now, Merida recognized that voice as Frost. “I have enemies!”  
“You are being overly paranoid, Jack.” The Gryffindor girl frowned. Why was Professor Black calling Frost by his first name?  
“Oh, that’s rich coming from you!” Merida could _hear_ his sneer. “Who is it that collected so many Dark Detectors and bringing it to Hogwarts?”  
“I have a healthy amount of paranoia, you on the other hand…” Professor Black didn’t finish his sentence. He then sighed, “I will not tell your father about this. But I expect you to stop casting runes everynight.”  
  
“Give me one of your detectors and we have a deal.” What? Who did Frost think he was? Why was he so bold in front of a teacher? An ex-Head Auror no less!  
Merida was so sure that Professor Black would say no, so it surprised her when his reply was the opposite. “Fine.”  
  
The redhead walked back from the Hospital Wing’s entrance, completely forgetting the bump on her head. She ran from there, afraid of being found out that she was eavesdropping. What was that? Professor Black was being too lenient on Frost. And Frost! He put a spell on Haddock! That would explain why the Hufflepuff would spend time with him! Merida couldn’t believe that she didn’t think about this before. That would explain so much.  
  
But then… what about Professor Black?  
  
Lost in her thought, Merida didn’t see the yellow blur coming on her way. They bumped to each other and Merida fell backward. This was just not her lucky day. “Gah! Watch where you were going!”  
“Sorry!” The boy said in a hurry and got up as quickly as possible.  
  
“Haddock? Where are you—” Merida’s eyes widened in realization. The spell! He must be going to Frost! “Wait!” She grabbed the boy’s scrawny arm, easily yanking him from where he was going.  
“H—hey!” Haddock complained when he almost fell. “What are you doing?”  
“You are going to see Frost right?” Merida narrowed her eyes. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”  
Haddock’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Why? Oh! You came from The Hospital Wing’s direction! Have you seen him? Is he okay?”  
  
“He’s fine.”  
“Oh, thank goodness.” The Hufflepuff sighed in relief. “Wait, so why can’t I see him?”  
“Because you are under his spell!” Merida blurted out. “That’s why you want to hang out with him!”  
Haddock stared at her long and incredulously. “Are you for real?”  
“I’m serious! I heard him confessed to Professor Black!” Well, not exactly, but close enough.  
“You are being ridiculous! Why would he do that?!”  
Merida started to feel exasperated. “I don’t know! He’s a Slytherin! They are slimy bunch like that!”  
“But _not_ Jack!”

* * *

  
Hiccup felt really disappointed in Merida. He trusted Rapunzel when she said that her friend was actually a nice person. He could understand if she was worried like Hannah. But this? Accusing Jack of mind-controlling him? That’s just wrong! Jack was his first friend here—and perhaps his first real friend- and hearing people said nasty things about him made Hiccup felt mad. “Look, just… go, okay? Go wherever you want to go, just don’t spread lies about him.”  
  
“I don’t! Gryffindors don’t lie!” The redhead looked offended.  
“No screaming in the hallways, Ms. DunBroch. And I thought you were supposed to be doing a detention with Mr. Pucey in my office?” Professor Black strode to them, his expression hard on Merida.  
“Pucey hexed me and Professor Joyce told me to check my head in the Hospital Wing.”  
“But you just came from the Hospital Wing…” Hiccup said in confusion.  
“Hospital Wing? I didn’t see you there.” Professor Black gave a piercing look at the Gryffindor girl, who hung her head down, looking guilty. He then turned to Hiccup. “And what are you doing here, Mr. Haddock?”  
  
Hiccup snapped back to attention when being addressed. “Um, sir… is Jack still being treated?”  
The tall man looked intrigued by his question. “Mr. Frost? Why do you ask?”  
“Maybe it’s because I’m his friend?” Hiccup huffed.  
“Don’t take that tone with me, young man. I know you two are friends.” Professor Black admonished him. Hiccup mumbled an apology and the professor smiled. “And he’s fine, still a little bit tired but fine. If you wish to see him you can do it right now.”  
  
Merida looked bewildered by the suggestion. “But Professor! The spell—!” She clamped her hands to her mouth.  
  
“So you did eavesdrop on us. Twenty points from Gryffindor.” Professor Black docked some points.  
Hiccup watched as Merida’s face turned from normal-looking, to pale, and then as red as her hair. She was angry. “Professor! Why do you let Frost get away with this?! He mind-controls Haddock, for Merlin’s sake!”  
  
“Mind-control? What? What are you talking about, girl?” For the first time since coming to Hogwarts, Hiccup finally saw Professor Black losing his composure. After giving Merida an incredulous face, Professor Black took a deep breath and massaged his forehead. “I shouldn’t have accepted this job.” He said to himself. “Even the first years already started a drama.” Merida and Hiccup felt uncomfortable now that their professor gave them a deadpanned expression. “Come with me, it’s best for you to know the truth before you start a false rumour.”

* * *

  
Jack was bored. His head wasn’t bleeding anymore thanks to the mediwitch, but she insisted that he slept here until he regained full strength. He was musing about which way was the best approach to ran from the Hospital Wing until some visitors arrived. “Hey! Hiccup! What are you doing here, buddy? Aaand Meridith, what are you doing here?”  
  
“It’s Merida!”  
“Right, whatever. But seriously, what are you two doing here with Professor Black?” Jack tilted his head.  
“Ms. DunBroch here was listening to our previous conversation--” The Slytherin’s eyes widened and he glared at Merida. “--And came to the wrong conclusion about the spell that you put on Mr. Haddock.” Uncle Pitch gave a warning look to him. “I believe it would be wise to tell them yourself about what you really did.”  
“What?! Why should I?” Jack crossed his arms defensively. “It’s none of their business.”  
  
“Wait, hold on a sec! So you did put a spell on me? Well then, of course it’s none of my business, not like it involves me or anything.” Hiccup said hotly.  
  
 _In the midst of liars and traitors, The Snow Child himself was a liar, but never a traitor. He would never betray the trust The Misfit Viking gave to him. So the truth was what he would give to his friend._  
  
Jack winced and he lowered his hands, looking anywhere but his friend’s eyes. “Look, it’s not anything bad...” He could hear the Gryffindor’s snort of disbelief but ignored it. “It’s not safe you know, being friends with me. Everyone in my House hates me, and even though they are a bunch of idiots, they are a bunch of idiots who can hurt you. So I put a simple rune on you. For protection. It made sure The Slytherin won’t notice you, that you are just another Hufflepuff in the crowd.”  
  
If Jack wasn’t feeling so upset, he would have smirked at Merida’s shocked expression. “You were protecting Haddock?” She asked, her voice was unsure.  
“You know, just because I am in Slytherin doesn’t mean I am a selfish git. In fact, I’m pretty sure it’s not really my House’s trait.” The staff wielder scowled.  
“But that’s kind of excessive, don’t you think?” Hiccup looked worried. “I mean, I’m just me, I don’t think they will be out for my blood... right?”  
  
“Exactly Mr. Haddock.” Uncle Pitch stepped in, that meddling, hypocritical guy. “If he didn’t try to maintain the rune, he wouldn’t have passed out and fell from the stairs.”  
The two other students was surprised while Jack groaned in aggravation. “Uncle Pitch!”  
  
Merida looked at the two in shock, “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Okay, what? Uncle? What?”  
“You passed out because of _that_? Jack! That was the stupidest thing ever!” Hiccup threw his arms.  
“Are we going to ignore that Frost just called Professor Black his uncle?” She said with incredible amount of disbelief. “ _His uncle?_ ”  
  
“See what you just did?” Jack narrowed his eyes at the lean man.  
“Me?” Pitch looked offended. “You were the one who called me uncle.”  
  
“So you are not really his uncle?” Merida asked hopefully.  
“Not by blood, no. I’m a family friend.” The DADA teacher answered. “Ms. DunBroch, Mr. Haddock, if you are done gaping and rambling respectively, I would have to ask you to leave. It’s almost curfew and Jack needed his sleep.” He said as if he wasn’t the one that brought them here in the first place.  
  
His uncle escorted Hiccup and Merida outside and Jack was left alone to his own device. He flopped down to his bed feeling a little bit better all of a sudden. Soon, he drifted to a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

He shouldn’t have said yes.  
  
Jack was overreacting, and he won’t listen to reason like usual. Sure, The Slytherins weren’t exactly his biggest fans, but they were also not out for his blood and scheming to take him down. In fact, some of the older students just wrote him off as a ‘pesky brat’. The boy needed to learn how to trust others and stop fearing for his life. That kind of stuff should only happened after he became an Auror (if he even wanted to).  
  
Pitch held a Dark Detector on his hands, scaling it and considering if he should just give Jack a dud instead. When he realized that no one stole his stuff even with a fake detector, it should give him more ease. Or it could go wrong and someone _did_ steal his stuff and then the boy would go on a chilling rage. And Pitch would also lose the delicate trust Jack gave him.  
  
However, giving him a real one would only nurture his unhealthy paranoia. Something that Pitch would rather avoid. Perhaps the DADA teacher could get around the deal? After all, he was the one who was being generous by not telling North (at least not right now). Yes, he could do that. Jack would still be mad of course, but at least he won’t deceive his nephew. Maybe just a little.

* * *

  
“What?! What do you mean you won’t give me the detector?!” Jack yelled at his face looking angry and frustrated.  
“Ten points from Slytherin for yelling at your professor.” Pitch said, making Jack scowled. The boy might not like his housemates but he still like getting points. “And I never said I won’t give you the detector. I just said to wait a few days until I can give you one.”  
  
“Why do I have to wait?” The staff wielder whined.  
“Because I’m being generous and I still haven’t told North about your recklessness yet. Which was very Gryffindor of you in some way.” The lean man didn’t miss the slight look on Jack’s face when he mentioned Gryffindor. He was annoyed. Good, better than having him freezing Pitch’s office. “Jack, Mr. Frost. Here, in Hogwarts, I am your teacher and not your uncle. I can’t give you everything you want so freely. I need to consult your Head of House and the Headmaster before I can give you one.”  
  
“But they will never agree!” Jack protested.  
“Not if I’m the one doing the negotiation.” Pitch assured him. “Now go to your class. I have my own to teach in ten minutes.”  
  
Grumbling, the white haired boy left his office in disappointment. That went better than he expected.

* * *

  
For the rest of the day, Jack was fidgety. He also spent his free time keeping an eye on Hiccup. The rune was gone after all, he didn’t want to take any chances. “So, uh, why are you following me again?”  
“I’m bored.” Jack shrugged as he lied.  
“And watching me reading is fun?” The Hufflepuff raised an eyebrow.  
“Better than nothing.” Hiccup gave him a ‘yeah right’ look before going back to his book. It was Saturday, and the nerd chose to coop himself inside the library. Sometimes he wondered why Hiccup didn’t get sorted to Ravenclaw instead. Guarding Hiccup was actually boring, but Jack won’t complain. It was better this way. Besides, he may or may not have put another rune on his trunk. Everything would be just fine.  
  
“Frost.” Or not. “Can I talk to you for a second?” It was the Slytherin’s Head Boy, Newbourne.  
“How about no?” Jack said defiantly.  
“Not an option.” Newbourne took a seat near in front of Jack, beside Hiccup, which make the Hufflepuff nervous.  
“Do you need me to go, or...?” Hiccup started to edge away from the table, ready to leave.  
Jack grabbed his sleeves. “Stay.” This could be a trap, he wasn’t going to let his friend out of his sight.  
“I wouldn’t advise that. This might turn embarrassing for you, Frost.” Newbourne said. Jack’s only reply was a snort. “Fine, suit yourself.” The older boy shrugged. “You put another rune on your trunk.”  
“What?!” Hiccup shrieked, followed by several shushing sound from the library dwellers (Ravenclaws, duh). “I thought Professor Black said you can’t do that anymore!” He said in a more restrained hushed tone.  
  
Jack ignored Hiccup’s outburst and narrowed his eyes at Newbourne. “And what’s the problem?”  
“What’s the problem?” The Slytherin Head Boy looked incredulous, “You fell from the stairs yesterday because you _overexerted_ yourself from using _runes_. I can’t believe you still have to ask.”  
“That’s none of your business.” Jack said stubbornly.  
“It is my business Frost. No matter how annoying you are, you are still a Slytherin, which makes you my responsibility.” Jack was stunned by his exclamation. “You are not the first kid who doesn’t exactly fit in with us. Certainly not the last either. But just because we don’t like you, it doesn’t mean we will sabotage you and your efforts. It would be counter-productive, considering that all of us like winning the House Cup.  
  
“You are one of the most brilliant first year Frost, and judging from your ability to freeze our Common Room on your first day, I would say the one with the most potential too. So don’t waste your time being paranoid. As long as you don’t bother us we won’t bother you.”  
Jack was quiet, not trusting himself to speak. What the Head Boy just said was true, but still... “How can I trust you?”  
“That’s for you to decide.” Newbourne stood up.  
  
Jack and Hiccup watched as the older boy left. The Hufflepuff tilted his head to Jack. “Well, that was certainly an eye-opener.” He said. “You must be feeling silly right now.”  
“No, not really.” Jack scowled.  
“Of course, embarrassed is more accurate?” Hiccup grinned. Jack gave him a light hit on the back of his head. Jack wasn’t embarrassed, but what Newbourne just said certainly gave him something to think about.

* * *

  
 _Dear Mom and Dad,_  
  
 _How are you doing? Is everything okay back home? I’m doing great! Sorry for not writing for so long, I was busy with schoolwork. I met a Hufflepuff name Harold. He’s so nice and smart! I think he could be in Ravenclaw too. There are so many books in the library! They even have the newest edition of Sir Potter! Remember Mom? It’s that comic book Eugene is so fond of! Speaking of Eugene, how is he? He’s doing fine with Maximus right? I hope they get along when I’m gone._  
  
 _Oh, and Dad! You won’t believe who our DADA professor is. It’s the famous Pitchiner Black! And he knew about Eugene! I think he was impressed! Eugene is actually famous!_  
  
 _And don’t tell Ms. Eleanor, but Merida got into several detentions already. I think it involved a lot of House Pride and something like that. I don’t know the details, but I think she was being silly. She thinks that all Slytherins are evil. I think she shouldn’t have judged a book by it’s cover._  
  
 _I think that’s all that I could tell you this time. Nothing else came to mind I’m afraid! I miss you all._  
  
 _Your loving daughter,_  
  
 _Rapunzel_  
  
 _PS Don’t look at my mail to Eugene please!_  
  
Looking at her neat handwriting, she nodded with satisfaction. After folding it into an envelope, she began writing another mail, this time to Eugene.  
  
 _Dear Eugene,_  
  
 _Guess what? You are famous! Pitchiner Black himself, the ex-Head Auror and arguably the best one ever, knows who you are! At first I thought he was kinda creepy. Not scary! Because I’m an Adventurer and I’m not scared of anything! Anyway, he helped me with the promise I made to you! Well, more like giving advice, but it was still a help._  
  
 _He told me that I shouldn’t tell anyone I don’t trust. And unlike the others he actually takes me seriously. He said that I wouldn’t find anything in the normal section of the library. I asked if I can access the Restricted Section but he said no. He said that I would have to wait until he deemed me responsible and old enough._  
  
 _I hope it won’t be too long._  
  
 _Missing you,_  
  
 _Rapunzel_

* * *

  
After sending her mail through the Owlery, Rapunzel decided that she should checked on Merida. Maybe she already finished her detention! Honestly, Rapunzel still doesn’t get this whole Gryffindor vs. Slytherin’s rivalry. Maybe it’s because she wasn’t in any of those Houses, but she thought it was stupid that people hated each other because it was a ‘tradition’. Hate was never a good thing.  
  
The long haired blond knocked on Professor Black’s door. It was opened by the professor himself. “Hello Ms. Corona, what are you doing here?”  
“I was wondering if Merida already finished her detention, sir.” She smiled.  
The tall man frowned a little and Rapunzel wondered if she did something wrong. “Ms. Corona, just because I am nice to you it doesn’t mean that you are allowed to interrupt a detention.”  
Rapunzel looked down in embarrassment, “Sorry Professor.”  
“Not to worry, the detention is indeed done.” Professor Black smirked, as if enjoying making his student flustered. He probably did.  
  
“Rapunzel! You were waiting for me?” Merida grinned, her hair was messier than usual and there were sweats on her face.  
“Eeww, Merida, you smell!" Rapunzel giggled. Her friend stuck her tongue in friendly retaliation.  
Beside Merida was a Slytherin boy with black hair. Rapunzel recognized him. “Corona?“  
“Oh hey Pucey! Didn’t see you there.” The blonde greeted.  
  
“You are friend with DunBroch?” Pucey frowned.  
Before she could answer, Professor Black already ushered them outside. “Off you go. I don’t need anymore drama in my office.” He closed his office door, leaving three first years outside his office.  
  
“Rapunzel! How did you know this git?” Merida demanded.  
“A git?!” Pucey was offended.  
With her hands on her hips, Rapunzel chided. “Merida, that was rude. I met Pucey in the library. We helped each other writing the Potion essay.”  
“You never told me you’re friend with a Gryffindor.” Pucey pouted.  
“How is that relevant to our homework?” The blonde raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Whatever.” Pucey walked away, his shoulder sagged as if he was disappointed.  
“Sheesh, what’s his problem?” Merida was annoyed. “You are too nice Rapunzel, you shouldn’t have helped him.”  
“Why?” Rapunzel scowled, her hands crossed over her chest. “Because he’s a Slytherin?” Merida rolled her eyes as if saying, ‘obviously’. “You know Merida, Pucey is actually a good person. You shouldn’t have judged him like that.” Then, the Ravenclaw girl walked away.  
  
“Where are you going?” Merida caught up with her. “Oh, come on! You are not mad because of that, are you?”  
“I’m not.” Was the short answer.  
Merida knew her too long to not notice that her friend was sulking. “Liar.”  
“Fine, so I am a bit mad.” Rapunzel finally said. “It’s just that, ever since you got into Gryffindor all you talk about is how bad Slytherins are. We haven’t even plan an Adventure yet!” The blonde looked away. “If you are going to change like this, I think it’s better if we didn’t go to Hogwarts at all.”  
  
Merida stared at her friend. The expression on her face changed from shock, to shame, and then to anger. “Well fine! Maybe you are the one who shouldn’t go to Hogwarts.” Stomping angrily, the redhead left her best-- _ex best friend_ \- alone in the hallway. Neither of the two girls realizing the other was crying.  
  
 _The Princess was disappointed with The Fire Girl’s hot headedness, and her insistence in believing that all Snakes were evil. While The Fire Girl herself was upset by her friend’s words. It would seem to be the end of their friendship. Or perhaps, a start of a new one.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, attention everyone. Someone really beautiful helped me writing this chapter and her name is [Kate](http://isaaclaheyfeels.tumblr.com)
> 
> She wrote the whole part with Hiccup! Isn't it awesome?

_Dear Eugene,_  
  
 _I can’t believe what Merida just did!_  
  
Rapunzel scrutinized her choice of words. ‘What she just did’? Merida didn’t exactly do anything. She erased the previous sentence with her magic quill and wrote a new one.  
  
 _I can’t believe what Merida just said to me!_  
  
But wasn’t she the one who started it? The one who said that both of them shouldn’t be at Hogwarts at all? With frustration, Rapunzel crossed out her words, not even bothering to use magic to erase them.  
  
 _Dear Eugene,_  
  
 _I’m stupid and I don’t deserve to be in Ravenclaw. I made Merida angry with me. I miss you._  
  
The ink was smeared by her tears, rendering them unintelligible. Why did she say that? They had always wanted to go to Hogwarts! They even made a promise to stay together forever! Rapunzel bit her lips, trying hard not to make any sound. It was late at night, and she didn’t want to wake up her roommates. The blonde crumpled her letter and threw it away. Writing to Eugene usually made her feel better, even if she didn’t actually mail it to him. But not this time. Rapunzel turned off her _Lumos_ and climbed her bed. It was soft, but Rapunzel felt like she was aching everywhere.  
  
She didn’t get any sleep that night.

* * *

  
Merida had a bad habit she always did when she was upset. Her mother would chide her for it, saying that throwing tantrum was unladylike and blah, blah, blah. Even in Hogwarts, this habit didn’t die. Her roommates watched with a bit of terror mixed with fascination as the lithe girl grabbed her bed, pulled the mattress and threw it to the floor. With a mighty yell she began to kick, punch, and bite. The mattress didn’t stand a chance. It was like seeing a strange and demented version of pillow-punching. It took quite a long time before Merida finally stopped. She sucked in her breath loudly and proceeded to scream into the soft mattress.   
  
“Should we ask?” An auburn haired girl whispered to her friend.  
“And risk being her punching bag? No thanks.” Her friend hissed.  
  
In the end, Merida slept without putting her mattress back to its bed. The House-Elves that were cleaning the place that night felt conflicted as to what they should do. They couldn’t wake up the student, but they also couldn’t leave the room messy.  
  
Oh, what a dilemma.

* * *

  
The two friends avoided each others as best as they could. If they accidentally saw one other in the hallway, they would avoid eye contact. When they had class together, they sat far, far away, Merida in the back row while Rapunzel sat on the front. Nobody said anything because when someone asked Merida, the only thing they could get was a low snarl. And they didn’t have the heart to ask Rapunzel, who seemed ready to burst into tears at any time.  
  
 _The fight between The Fire Girl and The Princess brought chaos into their hearts. Not only did they avoided each other, they too, avoided everybody else. It would be hard to mend the bond, but Fate had already concocted a plan to bring them together again. A plan that involved The Misfit Viking and The Snow Child._  
  
Rapunzel found herself pouring her heart out to Hiccup. She didn’t remember how exactly that happened, she just remembered feeling dazed and waking up on the Hospital Wing. Harold was there, along with Frost who seemed to have brought her here. “Hey, Rapunzel, are you okay?” The Ravenclaw girl stared at her friend for a moment. Tears started to well in her eyes as she tried so hard not to burst out crying. She failed.  
  
“M’not okay!” Her words slurred together. “Merida hates me because I’m being stupid and now we can’t be friends anymore!” She started to rant, only stopping to sob. The two boys looked at each other with a worried expression on their faces. Finally, Frost decided to step in. By bumping her head with his staff.  
“Jack!” Harold yelped, looking scandalized.  
“What? It stopped her.”  
“I swear you have the emotional range of a teaspoon.” The Hufflepuff sighed. “Are you okay?” HIccup asked again.  
“Yeah... I’m--I’m fine.” Rapunzel was flushed. She felt embarrassed now that she had blurted out all of those thing not only in front of Harold, but also to someone she didn’t know so well!  
  
“Are you sure? Your face is all red.” Frost tilted his head questioningly.  
“It’s because she just cried.” Harold informed his friend, which made Rapunzel’s face even redder. “Uhh...” The brown haired boy scratched his head awkwardly. “So... you had a fight with Merida?”  
“DunBroch?” Frost asked.  
Rapunzel nodded slowly. “It was my fault...”  
  
“Your fault? I bet my galleons that it was hers.” In other circumstances, Rapunzel would have giggled when Harold slapped the back of Frost’s head. But she felt like a mess, and she didn’t feel like laughing.  
“No, it was mine! I shouldn’t have told her that we shouldn’t have gone to Hogwarts! It was so stupid because we always wanted to go to Hogwarts! But we were supposed to do Adventures together! Not... not getting a detention for picking fights...” The blonde casted down her gaze.  
  
“I still don’t see how this is your fault.” Frost looked amused for some reason. “I mean, you are angry that she’s getting into detention right?”  
Slowly, Rapunzel shook her head, making the boys looked confused. “I’m angry because she thought all Slytherins are bad...” The amusement in the staff wielder’s eyes was gone, replaced by a tense look. “I mean, it’s like saying that all mushrooms are poisonous or that all fish lived in a freshwater. She didn’t even _know_ anyone from Slytherin! How can she be so sure that they are all evil?”  
  
Harold nudged Frost and smiled. While the pale boy just snorted, looking a bit embarrassed. “Still don’t see why this is your fault. I’m going to take my galleons now.”  
“No one agreed to your bet, Jack.” Hiccup rolled his eyes. “Anyway, from what you said it was Merida being prejudiced, and you were just trying to tell her that she was wrong. So no, I don’t think it was your fault.”  
  
Now that she was calmer, her heart felt lighter. She smiled at the two boys. “Thank you.”  
“No problem, Punzie.” Frost grinned.

* * *

  
Merida heard that Rapunzel was being carried to the Hospital Wing. Merlin, she started to hate this place. If she didn’t go here she wouldn’t have this stupid fight with her best friend. And said best friend wouldn’t be lying unconscious. Why did Rapunzel pass out, anyway? Finding her way easily (She was an Adventurer, navigating was something that she naturally had) she stopped when she saw a familiar shade of white. “What? She really _did_ that?” Drat! It was Frost!  
  
And then there was a stifled giggles coming from... Rapunzel? “Yes! She did!” Merida couldn’t hear the rest of the conversation, but she felt betrayed when she saw Rapunzel laughing together with Frost, a Slytherin. “Merida looks ridiculous with straight hair!” Another round of laughter, and Merida felt like there was something sharp stabbing at her heart. They were talking about her... they were _mocking_ her. Rapunzel would never do that, not before coming to Hogwarts. Not before meeting those slimy gits.  
  
She felt like crying, but she won’t. She was a Gryffindor and Gryffindor did not cry.   
  
(Gryffindor also didn’t run away, but it was better than crying)

* * *

  
“And then she pulled the rope and saved me from drowning! Merida was awesome!” Rapunzel said cheerfully, only to look down second later, “She still is... It’s just...”  
“I’m convinced.” The Slytherin suddenly said. “Not as awesome as me, obviously. But anyone who could lift you up without any help must be amazing.”  
“Are you saying that I’m fat, Frost?” A smile tugged back at Rapunzel’s lips.  
“Call me Jack, and yes, you are heavy.” Jack received a playful punch from the girl.  
  
“Why didn’t you just lift me with a spell?” She asked.  
“You can do that?” Hiccup looked surprised. Rapunzel nodded. The Hufflepuff turned to his best friend, “Why didn’t you tell me?!”  
Jack scratched his cheek nervously, “Actually, I never thought about it.” Hiccup gave Jack his best peeved look.  
  
The Ravenclaw giggled again. It was nice, being with them. They cheered her up, and Jack reminded her a bit of Eugene. Maybe it was their bravado and confidence or the fact that deep down they were both good people.  
  
Still... it would be nice if Merida was also there with her.

* * *

  
Merida now doubled her effort in ignoring Rapunzel. She didn’t need a traitor as her friend, she could do everything on her own, thank you very much.   
  
(Her grade was noticeably lower than before, she refused to believe that it was because Rapunzel didn’t help her)  
  
“Hey, you okay there?” At lunch, a  third year Gryffindor, Luke or something, was sitting beside her with a worried look on his eyes.  
“I’m fine.” Merida answered.  
“You don’t look fine.” Luke raised an eyebrow.  
“What’s it to you?” The girl snapped.  
  
“Rude, I was just worried because you have been sulking for weeks.” She did? “Don’t look so surprised, my sister has been complaining about how you make a mess in your room every night.”  
Merida had the decency to blush. “Sorry...”  
Luke waved his hand dismissively, “Don’t worry about it.” They continued to eat in silence until Luke asked again, “What got you so worked up anyway?”  
Merida chewed slowly on her meal. Her eyebrows are knitted together. She won’t cry. “Nothing big, just...” She won’t cry. “My best friend... ex-best friend, she chose a Slytherin over me...” She won’t cry.  
  
“Oh.” Luke grimaced. “Tough.”  He didn’t say anything else but just his company made her feel a lot better.

* * *

  
Luke introduced her to his friends. Tatiana was really good with Charms, and she wouldn’t stop teasing Merida’s accent but she’s really nice. Then there was Jacob, he was crude and the first thing he ever said to her was, “Who’s the runt?” So Merida did the only logical thing. She bit his hand.  
  
Luke laughed loudly and Tatiana didn’t even hide her amusement when Jacob fell down in surprise. The three of them reminded her of The Golden Trio from Sir Potter comic books. They spend time together and she felt like she was being tutored by Harry Potter himself. Which was ridiculous because Harry Potter was just a fictional character, no matter how amazing he was. And Luke had blond hair instead of black.  
  
She still avoided Rapunzel, because whenever she was around, so was Frost and Haddock. Tatiana noticed that because she was smart and she always notice when something bad happened. “So, Corona was that best friend?” The redhead nodded. “Huh.” The third year patted her junior’s shoulder. “You know, it’s okay to cry sometimes. It would certainly be better than ruining your mattress.”  Merida sniffed loudly, almost a snort. Her tears started to roll on her cheeks and she felt so much better when Tatiana hugged her.  
  
She missed Rapunzel.

* * *

  
The next day Jacob greeted her excitedly, he started to blabber about prank and Slytherin until Luke stepped on his foot. “Not here.” The blond hissed. They took her to a secluded spot and gave a brief rundown of what they were going to do. They were going to prank Frost. She had the best seniors ever.  
  
Along the way they giggled and sniggered. Jacob definitely the one who giggled but he would never admit it. The plan was simple, Tatiana would act as a decoy to distract the white haired boy while the three of them steal his staff. It just wasn’t fair that Frost was allowed to use it, which obviously boosted his performance. They would switch it with a fake one and everyone would see how average he was without his staff.  
  
“It looks exactly like Frost’s staff! How did you do it?” Merida marvelled when Luke showed her the fake one.  
“Oh, it’s just a simple duplication spell, nothing fancy.” Jacob looked proud as he said that.  
“Which Tatiana casted and not you.” The blonde smirked as his friend pouted.  
“Hey, come on, gimme some credit here, I helped too!”  
“Yeah, helping being lazy.”  
  
Merida watched her two seniors bantered, and it made her a bit sad that she couldn’t do it with Rapunzel anymore. “Hey, come on! Let’s prank Frost!”

* * *

  
“What was that about?”  
Jack looked up from his food and gave Hiccup a bright smile. “An upperclassmen Gryffindor actually spoke to me, telling me to come to her if I was ever being bullied by my house. Can you believe it?”  
  
“No I certainly can’t” was what Hiccup wanted to say but he kept quiet and glared at his friend’s back instead. It was the same Gryffindor who told him not to worry about Jack anymore. That it would be ‘taken care of.’ Hiccup didn’t like the sound of that one bit but Jack was practically glowing with enthusiasm, the last thing he wanted was to make him suspicious of the Gryffindor house on top of being afraid of his own house.  
  
  
Hiccup just couldn’t understand all this house hate, was it history…the fact that they were competing for a house cup? Why was their such hostility and fear?  
  
Granted yes, he was scared of Jack at first…but more and more he was glad he had decided to sit next to Slytherin in Charms that day…even if he took his idea of fun a little too far and did stupid things out of some sort of paranoia.  
  
“I’m almost finished with Dinner if you want me to walk you to your common room” Jack smirked shoving half a roll in his mouth.  
“How many times do I have to tell you I don’t need a babysitter? No one would dare mess with me with all this manly, Viking might.” Hiccup joked flexing his nonexistent muscles while Jack chuckled.  
“Oo scary I wouldn’t want to mess with you.” Jack laughed taking a swig of apple cider.  
“Don’t mock me, I know hexes” Hiccup said shaking a menacing finger at Jack.  
Jack laughed again having finished dinner. “Now what kind of awful person would teach you something like that?” He said with a raised eyebrow as if he didn’t know.  
  
Mostly due to his obsessive mistrust in his own house, Jack Frost taught Hiccup a few hexes to ward off any bullies. Hiccup also spent some quality time in the library and managed to pick up on a few of his own. Jack was a great wizard, top in almost all of his classes, but Hiccup couldn’t count on him forever and more than anything he wanted Jack to trust him. Because that was what friendship was, when you trusted each other and while Hiccup trusted Jack…he couldn’t shake the feeling that Jack didn’t trust him. Not completely anyway.  
  
Which hurt, but Hiccup figured that, just as Jack had passed out trying to protect him, he would have to prove himself if he wanted any of the boy’s trust.  
Hiccup shrugged, “Beats me…must be a real jerk.”  
  
Jack laughed and reached under the table for the staff he placed there. Something about the wood implement in his hand felt off, it looked like his staff to be sure... but something was definitely wrong, almost like something was missing.  
  
Hiccup, noticing his friend closely scrutinizing the staff, was about to ask him what was wrong before Jack suddenly let out a gasp.  
“The runes!” Jack exclaimed slamming the artifact on the table and looking around wildly.  
  
“Who took it!?” He asked in a desperate voice to the people sitting around him at the table, a few Slytherins looking up before going back to their meals.  
“This isn’t funny!” Hiccup saw a look of anger cross Jack’s face, it being the first time he ever saw Jack look so angry. Suddenly the room became cold, not chilly, not drafty, but full blown cold, ice was forming spider webs of frost from Jack’s hands where he was gripping the table.  
“WHO TOOK IT?!” He screamed and a sudden gust of icy wind knocked everything off the table in one swoop the entire table shaking dangerously. Hiccup felt a tingle travel down his spine and knew that he was in the presence of some wild and extremely dangerous magic, which surprised him, he knew Jack was powerful but this magic almost seemed…dark. A Slytherin girl, let out a scream bringing the attention to the chaos and breaking Jack out of whatever rage he was in.  
  
“I…I’m sorry I-“  
“Jack what happened?”  
Pitch had swooped in out of nowhere instantly at Jack’s side. He didn’t seem angry or surprised by this outburst of power, he remained calm and spoke in a soothing voice while also not making any moves to touch Jack or the layer of frost forming on his cloak.  
  
“I- didn’t mean…” He sounded frightened as he looked up at Pitch, his eyes pleading at Pitch to understand.  
“I know Jack, I understand...tell me what has happened?” Again with that soothing voice, Hiccup had a sneaking suspicion this had happened once before.  
“It’s gone…I-I know I brought it down here with me but it’s gone and it’s been replaced with this” He sounded desperate as he held out the fake to Pitch.  
Pitch gently took the fake staff in his hand, looking over the craftsmanship. It was very advanced, almost an exact replica, nothing that a first or second year could do. He turned to the table and spoke in a cold voice. “If any of you have taken it thinking yourselves clever for performing such a prank, I urge you to give it back now for your own safety. The staff in more than a simple wand…it’s also a magic limiter, it keeps Jack’s magic at normal levels so that he won’t hurt anyone.”  
  
Jack flinched slightly, looking as though he had been stabbed in the side. Hiccup picked up on the gesture and wondered what must have happened before to make Jack so distraught by the thought of hurting anyone.  
  
“We didn’t touch it Professor…honest.” A boy spoke out wiping mashed potatoes from his face.  
Pitch looked the boy over and nodded. “Should anyone find it and bring it to my office, I will award their house 50 points. In the meantime, Jack you will come with me to my office and I will give North a call via fireplace and see if we can have him make you a new one.”  
  
Jack nodded solemnly following after Pitch with not so much as a word or a nod towards Hiccup.  
Hiccup watched as Jack, with his head hung in shame and taking care not to touch anything, walked on ignoring the stares that followed him out of the Great Hall. The floor where he walked sprouted fern-like patterns of ice on the cobblestone.  
  
“Maybe Jack is a Slytherin after all.” A Slytherin boy whispered excitedly to the group even though Hiccup could hear him clearly. “Did you see that? Why would anyone want to limit such power? If I had that…I would rule the school and make it so everyone would obey me.”  
Hiccup felt his vision go red and next thing he knew he had the boy by the collar and lifted him to eye level. “Was it you?” Hiccup threatened in a voice that surprised himself. “Your whole house had it out for Jack that makes you all suspects so you better come clean to me before I beat the truth out of you.”  
  
The Slytherin looked so shocked at this display his mouth gaped open like a fish.  
“Well!” Hiccup growled reaching to his pocket for a wand when the Slytherin spoke.  
“No! No! It wasn’t me honest! I swear to Merlin I would never steal it…I mean where would I even hide it the thing is way too big to fit in my pocket! Oh God don’t hurt me!” The boy pleaded and Hiccup believed him…not because he trusted the Slytherin’s word but rather his logic made sense.  
  
The staff was far too big to be taken  by anyone still sitting at this table…where would they have hidden it? It wasn’t possible.  
  
Plus Jack was so attached to his staff, he would have need a pretty big distraction for someone to just slip under the table and replace the staff without his knowledge.  
‘A distraction…maybe the kind of distraction of a Gryffindor upperclassmen engaging you in a conversation’  
  
Hiccup felt the realization sank in his stomach like a dead weight. Jack had been so happy that someone outside of his house was talking to him. The boy had such a hard time making friends and now things seemed to be looking up for him. He trusted the upper classmen and he was tricked.  
  
Hiccup wasn’t sure exactly what he was going to do with this information but rage was making his heart pound loudly in his ears. He must have had such a look on his face because everyone at the table looked frightened, especially the boy still in his grasp.  
  
“Thank you for your honesty” Hiccup spoke in a cold voice placing the Slytherin down and smoothing his robe before giving him a tight smile. “We Hufflepuffs appreciate honesty.” And with that he sprinted towards the Gryffindor Tower hoping he could catch up with them before they reached their common room.  
  
 _Though the Viking was never one to stand up for himself, if a friend needed him, not even the mighty storms of Thor would stop him. Especially if that friend was the Snow Child._  
  
Luckily Hiccup found them just before they reached the door. He heard their laughter two boys and two girls, Hiccup slipped his wand into his sleeve, thankful that the cloak was just one size too big and hoped that he wouldn’t need it. In the time it took him to run here, which was quite a task, might he add, he had cooled off from his original rage and realized he didn’t really have a plan.  
  
He was hoping he could talk the Gryffindor’s into maybe giving back the staff, maybe convince them that they’ve done something hurtful and hand back the staff to Jack after apologizing. But if that didn’t work…well, he gripped his wand in his hand, there was always Plan B.  
  
“Uh…excuse me”  
The four turned around and much to Hiccup’s surprise Merida was one of the chortling girls.  
“Hiccup? What are you doing here?” Merida asked with a bit of a confrontational look.  
Hiccup scanned the group, and sure enough in the girl’s grasp was Jack’s hooked staff. The usual frost on it now melted turning the wood a mahogany brown, but Hiccup would recognize it anywhere.  
  
Noticing his gaze the boy with blonde hair who appeared to be the leader stepped forward. “Don’t worry.” He smiled as if he was expecting some sort of praise. “We were just on our way to burn it, that Slytherin will never get his hand on it.” Merida blinked in surprise turning towards Luke with a confused expression. She didn’t remember that being part of the plan.  
  
Hiccup felt that cold rage again but quickly tamped it down. He had to be smart about this…it was four on one and while he could have the surprise advantage he would get blasted once the other three drew their wands. “You don’t understand, that staff isn’t just a weapon, it’s what keeps his magic power in check. Without it his power runs wild and he could accidently hurt someone. I know you might not think so because he’s a Slytherin but this house hate…it’s just stupid. Jack is a good person underneath all that bravado and right now he’s been locked up in Pitch’s office because he’s so afraid he’ll hurt someone.” Hiccup explained holding out his hand. “Give it back and I’ll make sure you don’t get into trouble for taking it. I’ll just say I found it a ways under the table or something”  
  
Merida looked between Luke and Hiccup, she knew Hiccup was telling the truth because Hufflepuffs were honest. She had no idea Jack had that kind of magic and that would certainly explain why he was good at spells…but maybe having all that power must had negative side effects too.  
  
For a second Hiccup thought it had worked but much to his surprise Luke tossed his head back and laughed turning to Jacob. “Must have been pretty bad, did he ice the Slytherin table?” He asked Hiccup a barely suppressed glee on his face. Hiccup’s mouth opened then shut, his eyebrows reaching his hairline. Merida felt about as shocked as Hiccup looked, staring at Luke as though he was crazy.  
The brunette girl gave Hiccup concerned look. “He didn’t hurt you too did he?”  
“Oh that’s right I shouldn’t laugh. Are you ok?” Luke asked looking over Hiccup with concern.  
“H-how-” Hiccup couldn’t even form a sentence, this was not what he was expecting at all.  
  
“My dad works for the ministry, he deals with orphaned wizards and the like, he warned me about Frost. Told me that he had dangerous magic but never killed anyone…plus he’s a minor so he’s managed to avoid punishment. My dad would have seen to it that Jack was expelled before he became too dangerous so I figured we would help the process along.” Luke explained. “He’s dangerous Hiccup…this staff may cover it up but that doesn’t make him any less of a threat. So all of us decided to make it known to the whole school.” Tatiana explained in a gentle tone.  
  
Merida looked at Tatiana and feeling a little betrayed, she never agreed to that, she didn’t even know the truth until now.  
“The kids are going to complain to their parents and once the fear sets in they will see to it that Jack is expelled” Jacob smiled “Good plan huh?” That was the last thing Merida wanted, she didn’t want anyone to get expelled…she wanted revenge, maybe to cause Jack a little distress…but expelled. No one should ever have to be expelled from Hogwarts.  
  
Hiccup meanwhile was listening to these words and positively shaking with rage. This was worse than he thought, it was one thing to pull a prank unaware of the consequences but to do so with the intent of harming someone…that wasn’t a clever little prank that was bullying. How ironic that they were the ones who thought he was being bullied when in reality they were the bullies.  
  
There would be no more talking, Hiccup had to hurry before the other Gryffindors arrive.  
Without even so much as a warning Hiccup whipped out his wand pointing it at Luke and shouting “STUPEFY!”  
  
Luke shot back hitting the wall hard thoroughly stunned. The other three looked just as shocked and just as Jacob was about to draw his wand Hiccup blasted him with a Bat Bogey hex effectively debilitating him.  
  
Tatiana was having a harder time pulling out her wand since she had to juggle Jack’s staff, so Hiccup without any form of mercy, struck first blasting her with a Sardine Hex. Merida had her wand out and held it out to Hiccup to attack but having been caught off guard she had forgotten every spell she knew and was holding out her wand uselessly. “Stupe…”  
  
“Expelliarmus!” Hiccup shouted the wand blasting out of her hand and clattering to the floor a good few feet from her. There was silence save for the sounds of Tatiana trying to hold back the sardines coming out from her nose and Jacob being attacked by his Bogey Bats. When Merida looked up at Hiccup he had his wand pointed at her and a look of such rage and disappointment that Merida wished he would just blast her already and be done with it.  
  
But instead Hiccup pocketed his wand and walked towards Tatiana picking up the staff she dropped on the floor as she was panting for air. He turned to Merida and gave a sigh. “I thought you were better than this. The way Rapunzel made it sound, you seemed like a real hero…but I guess you’re just a bully like the rest of them.” Hiccup thought bitterly of his home as he walked to the steps.  
  
“By the way…if you…any of you, try something like this again. I will do much worse than a bat bogey hex I promise you.” He said coldly hoisting the staff onto his shoulder. With that he walked down the steps towards Professor Black’s office passing a group of Gryffindors on their way to the common room. He heard the loud sound of Tatiana groaning and knew that the three Gryffindor third years would never bother Jack again.  
  
 _The Fire Girl watched the Viking leave and couldn’t help but be reminded of her friendship with the Princess. After all, if things were reversed and it had been the Princess who was in danger of being expelled The Fire Girl would have done anything even it meant being expelled herself. She reasoned that if the Snow Child had such a friend willing to do something so drastic for his sake, then maybe…just possibly…he wasn’t so bad after all._

* * *

  
Hiccup took a steadying breath trying to calm his racing heart about what he had just done. Things like that had consequences and if one of them told…he would be in trouble…maybe even expelled.  
  
He made his way to the DADA teacher’s office seeing all the torches on the way had been snuffed out and thin layer of ice crunched under his feet. Yep, Jack was definitely here.  
He knocked on the door quietly and after a few minutes the door was opened letting out a rush of cold air.  
  
“Oh wonderful you found it” Pitch actually smiled, he was bundled in his thick winter cloak with a wool hat and gloves. “Come on in, Jack look at what Mr. Haddock found!”  
Jack was sitting in the corner of the room putting himself a great deal of distance away from the door. The window had a layer of ice forming on the glass and from the look of things; it had recently snowed in the office. Jack looked up from his spot and instantly lit up, standing up quickly and rushing to Hiccup’s side. “You found it!”  
  
Hiccup smiled and handed Jack his staff which he took into his hands with such reverence. At once the ice melted and the room turned back to its usual temperature. Pitch removed his gloves and gave Jack a pat on the shoulder. “I don’t suppose I could trouble you to clean my office while I take care of some things.”  
  
“Sure thing Uncle Pitch” Jack beamed in too good of spirits to argue or groan about it. Besides it was the least he could do considering it was his fault the place was messed up. Pitch nodded and walked out of the office shutting the door behind him. He was no doubt going off to run damage control. Hiccup supposed Jack would be safe considering he hadn’t hurt anyone and it was his first year.  
  
“You can go back to your dorm if you like, I got it here” Jack said tapping his newly returned staff on the ground and summoning forth sponges and buckets for cleaning from the closet.  
Without a word Hiccup pulled out his wand and summoned a fire making spell relighting all the torches and the fireplace before getting a few buckets by hand and placing them under dripping icicles. “It’ll go much faster if we both work”  
  
Jack gave a rather unreadable expression before looking away. He looked a bit like he was embarrassed and as tempting as it was to tease him, Hiccup thought better of it. So instead he set himself to work rolling up the carpet and enchanting the mop to clean up the melted ice. “I thought you would be afraid of me…”  
  
He said it so quietly that Hiccup wasn’t even sure he spoke. All the same he snorted a laugh. “Please…I’ve seen squirrels scarier than you. Don’t be so full of yourself, you aren’t the big bad Slytherin everyone makes you out to be.”  
Jack wasn’t laughing but he didn’t say anything else, his face was turned away so Hiccup couldn’t really be sure…but he thought Jack was smiling.  
It was silent for a few more seconds as they both worked, Jack turned and looked at Hiccup leaning against his staff. “So, where did you find it?”  
  
Hiccup was wondering if he should mention the Gryffindors but thought better of it. No sense in giving Jack anything more to worry about, they wouldn’t be bothering him ever again, not if Hiccup had any say in it. But lying was against his nature so he came up with a sort of half truth.  
“Funny story actually, some really nice upperclassmen found it and they gave it to me to give to you.” Hiccup chuckled, wondering if they made it the hospital wing ok.  
  
“Oh…that was nice of them…did they say where?”  
“It was probably kicked under the table and was launched to the other side of the Slytherin table…you would be surprised how nice your own house can be…when it suits them.”  
“I suppose they want the house cup pretty badly…I guess that will be another 50 points to my house” Jack looked a little peeved at that almost as if he didn’t want to admit he was wrong.  
“You know for someone who doesn’t want to be judged because of your house you sure don’t give your house enough credit” Hiccup said with a slight smile. “Every person in every house as the ability within them to be good…or bad. So stop being prejudice and get to know them, some may surprise you.”  
  
‘Merlin knows I surprised myself’ Hiccup thought already envisioning getting expelled and the disappointment on his father’s face. At the very least Jack should be able to make more friends before Hiccup had to be shipped out.  
“Ok…you are right” Jack said with a smile. “I’ll try to be more like you…so open and trusting of everyone”  
“Doubtful” Hiccup said his voice trying to sound light and maybe even sarcastic but it turned out sounding a little strained. “You don’t even trust me” The bitterness in the statement echoed between the two friends, as Jack stood up a little straighter and fixed Hiccup with a glare. Hiccup groaned wondering if it was too late to stick his foot in his mouth.  
  
“I _do_ trust you Hiccup”  
“No, actually you don’t” Hiccup fired back grabbing a bucket and splashing the contents in Jack’s face. “You see that…I stood up for myself, I can stand up for myself! I already have a father…heck an entire village that think I’m just a talking fish bone or some fragile twig. I don’t need it from you too!”  
  
Jack stood there, water dripping from his soaked hair, with a look of confusion on his face. After a beat Jack turned his gaze to the floor his shoulders starting to shake. Just as Hiccup was starting to get worried that he might have hurt his friend Jack threw his head back and let out a boisterous laugh.  
  
“Okay fair enough” Jack smirked, lightly tapping the floor with his staff. “Mr. Tough Viking wants to be treated like one...alright I’ll play”  
“J-Jack what are you-?” Hiccup backed up as a few buckets full of ice water drifted closer.  
“Hey you started the war pal, I’m just finishing it” Jack smiled innocently and all the buckets dumped water on Hiccup leaving him thoroughly soaked. The force of the wave knocked Hiccup over and with a gasp of air he pushed his soaked hair out of his face.  
  
Jack was full out laughing, probably for the first time since they’ve met. Hiccup was trying to be angry but found it difficult with Jack’s contagious laughter and started laughing as well.  
Once the two calmed down Jack held out a hand to Hiccup which he graciously accepted.  
“I’m sorry Hiccup, it’s not that I didn’t trust you...or thought you were weak...”  
“You are lying and you know it” Hiccup huffed, knowing full well how weak he was.  
“No I’m not, I never thought you were weak, you made a potion for boils on your first try, and anyone who can be around me when I don’t have my staff is either crazy or really brave. I just...never had a friend my own age before...” Jack admitted reluctantly. “I wasn’t entirely sure what to do”  
  
“Well hey...you are kind of my first friend too” Hiccup smiled. “So I’m not too sure what to do either, but I think being friends means it works both ways, we look out for each other and we have each other’s backs during tough battles”  
“Battles?” Jack asked confused.  
“Viking” Hiccup reminded him lightly. “Look either way, you need to trust that I can take care of myself too. I don’t need protective charms, I don’t need runes, and I certainly don’t need you to walk me to my common room like I’ll be killed in the time it takes me to make the walk.”  
Jack nodded in agreement. “That sounds fair”  
  
“You also need to know that I have your back too” Hiccup said seriously. “And to trust me”  
“You are my only...no...my best friend Hiccup.” Jack smiled holding out a fist “And I have your back too.”  
Hiccup pounded his fist with Jack’s, an agreement between men.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thanks to Kate! This chapter is short but sweet.

Of course Jack didn’t realize how far Hiccup went to get his staff back and was oblivious of it until he was stopped in the hall by Merida on his way to class. “Oh...it’s you” Jack frowned turning his head away. “What do you want anyway?”  
“Can we talk?” Merida said looking uncomfortable as she pulled Jack aside, checking around for any sign of the Hufflepuff. “W-what class are you going to next?”  
  
“Charms, I’m meeting up with Hiccup” Jack muttered not really noticing the way Merida flinched at the mention of the Hufflepuff’s name, Not that she was scared or anything...because she wasn’t, but Hiccup might think she was bullying Jack before she even got the chance to properly apologize. Haddock may be small, but he was quick with a wand when he wanted to be.  
  
“You wanted to talk?” Jack inquired leaning on his staff.  
Merida quickly nodded and fiddled nervously with the hem of her cloak. She wasn’t used to apologizing, her dad once told her that a DunBroch never apologized. But she screwed up and she needed to take responsibility for her actions like a good Gryffindor. “I’m sorry about your staff” She blurted out keeping her gaze locked on the ground. Waiting for Jack to say something mean spirited or to refuse her apology with a wave of his hand.  
  
Instead Jack tilted his head slightly to the side, a look of confusion on his face. “What are you talking about?”  
“You mean...you didn’t know. Haddock didn’t...”  
“Hiccup didn’t what?” Jack asked in concern.  
Merida went on to explain Luke’s prank and how she was involved in it, not knowing the importance of Jack’s staff to him or how it helped him control his wild magic. “Luke’s angry...at Hiccup. He’s been trying to contact his father at the ministry and trying to get him expelled”  
  
“But why Hiccup?”  
“Hiccup found out they took the staff and humiliated them just before the Gryffindors showed up from dinner. It was actually kind of awesome, I don’t think I’ve ever been so scared before.”  
Jack couldn’t help the fond smile on his face before he suddenly frowned. “What are we going to do? I don’t want Hiccup to be expelled because of me.”  
Merida reached into her pocket pulling out a folded envelope with a torn open seal. “Notice I said ‘trying’? It hasn’t reached him yet” She smiled sheepishly handing Jack the letter.  
  
“Oh Red you are so beautiful I could kiss you!” Jack laughed giving her a tight hug, Merida becoming awkwardly stiff in his arms. “Now what to make it say instead...” Jack pondered tapping the tip of his staff to his lip and reading over the letter. After a minute of reading it over, a genuine laugh bubbled from his chest.  
  
“Hiccup did a Bat Bogey Hex!? I didn’t teach him that!” Jack laughed “Little devil, Nice to see him picking up a few things from me”  
  
Merida smiled slightly, before letting out a chuckle of her own. Jack’s laughter was certainly infectious...she couldn’t help but think back on her previous prejudices and how stupidly trivial they now seemed.  
  
Rapunzel was right. Maybe they could be friends.  
  
 _The Fire Girl and The Snow Child made peace with the help of The Viking, even if The Viking himself did not notice. The anger in her heart had been dampened by The Snow Child’s smile and acceptance of friendship. To herself, The Fire Girl promised to also make amends with The Princess. And perhaps, they could become friends again._

* * *

  
Right before Transfiguration, Merida intercepted Rapunzel before they entered the class. “Rapunzel, wait!” She grabbed the blonde’s hand, who looked surprised seeing the Gryffindor.  
“Merida?” Rapunzel said, her voice was hopeful.   
Merida swallowed, both figuratively and literally, “I’m so sorry! You were right Rapunzel! I was being an idiot and not all Slytherins are bad and I should have listened to you and I even ignored you but I really really miss you and I’m so so sorry I--”  
  
“I miss you too!” Rapunzel throwed a hug, embracing her best friend and effectively stopping Merida’s blabbering. “I shouldn’t have said that you shouldn’t come to Hogwarts because I know that it’s really important to you and--”  
  
Merida began to sob loudly, ignoring the crowd that started to gather, “No! I’m the one who should apologize because you are the one who is right all along and I was being a big jerk--”  
  
“You are not a jerk Merida! I’m the jerk!”  
  
“No! I am!”  
  
“I am!”  
  
The onlookers tried to ignore the two girls only to fail miserably because of how loud they were being. “Is this mean that she won’t punch her mattresses again?” One of Merida’s roommates asked hopefully to her friend.  
“I hope so...”  
  
For the first time in weeks, Merida sat beside Rapunzel in class, and they shared silly, happy grins on their faces. Yes, today was a good day.

* * *

  
Hiccup felt awkward standing alone in front of the Charm class, waiting for his best friend to arrive. Both his housemates and the Slytherins avoided eye contacts with him, but he knew that they were stealing glances every once awhile.   
  
“I heard he attacked a third year student...”  
“I heard there were _three_ third years!”   
Several gasp and horrified yelp was heard.  
  
“I’m right _here_.” Hiccup deadpanned at the gossipers, who seemed to think that he wouldn’t be able to hear them despite how loud they were being. They looked at him with shocked expression (Merlin! They really thought he wouldn’t be able to hear them!) and turned away as quickly as possible. It was a weird and new feeling for Hiccup, to be the one being avoided because he was scary. People usually avoided him because he was a loser, but this was certainly different. And it didn’t feel too bad either.  
  
“You know Hiccup, if you ever become a Dark Lord, please let me be your second-in-command.” Jack arrived with a smirk. “A Hufflepuff Dark Lord, who would have known?”  
Hiccup thought he saw one of his housemates having a panic attack, and he just couldn’t resist playing along. “Certainly, I could use your Slytherin cunning in my evil brotherhood.” He nodded sagely. “Do you think I should change my name? I mean, Evil Overlord Hiccup or Harold isn’t exactly fear inducing, you know?”  
Jack waved his hand dismissively. “Nah, by the time we are finished, they would be too scared to even say your name.” They glanced at each other, gave cospirational smirks, and cackled darkly in an overly theatrical manner.  
  
The only one wasn’t affected with their act was Professor Joyce, who rolled his eyes and mumbled something about jokers and childish pranks. “If you are done traumatizing your classmates, you should sit down. The class is about to start.”

* * *

  
When lunch came, Merida didn’t know what to expect when Rapunzel dragged her to the Hufflepuff table, or more accurately to Haddock. “Oi, budge over.” Jack was here too, and he used his staff to push a Hufflepuff girl gently so he could sit next to his best friend.  
“Jack, that’s rude.” Rapunzel said, a hand on her hip with a scolding look on her face.  
“Uuh, sorry...” Jack apologized to the girl he pushed, who tentatively nodded in response. Jack turned around to Rapunzel and Merida. “Alright! Sit down you two!” He beamed.  
  
“Is this even allowed?” Haddock, who was so fierce yesterday, asked nervously while glancing to the teacher’s table.  
“I checked the rulebook. You know, that big dusty tome nobody reads in the library? It never prohibited students from sitting at other Houses’ tables.” Jack shrugged nonchalantly. “And knowing all the loopholes of the rules are just an added bonus.” He winked.  
“Works for me!” Rapunzel smiled and sat down across Jack. Merida sat beside her, which meant she was now face to face with Haddock.  
  
The brunet gave an awkward smile at Merida, “Sorry about yesterday.”  
“Why are you sorry? I’m the sorry one!” Merida replied.  
“True, but Jack told me about what you did. So... I guess we are even now?”  
“I guess so...” Merida suddenly found her shoes very interesting, and keep looking at them. “Thanks.”  
  
 _It was the first step for The Fire Girl and The Misfit Viking’s friendship and while it was not the most eloquent, it was sincere. And that was what truly mattered._


	10. Once Upon a Time, There was an Evil Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maximillia is not an OC
> 
> Not really
> 
> She is definitely not someone you would expect
> 
> This is the end of Book 1, Book 2 will focus on Jack and his family. Check my fanfic plans [here](http://yarrayora.tumblr.com/fanfic-plans) You are allowed to make theories.

_My Dear Maximillia,_  
  
 _I have failed you._  
  
 _You were my greatest mistake._  
  
The moon shone brightly tonight. Giving its light for guidance even without warmth. Oh, how she hated it. “I am not a mistake Father...” The hooded woman said in trembling voice. “I am not.” She tore the letter apart with her own hands, feeling infuriated, dejected, and betrayed. “That boy was the mistake. Not me, never me.”  
  
She took a deep breath, because she was calm, because she was the one who would bring change. She was The Princess.  
  
“You betrayed me Snow Child.”  
  
Beautiful blue eyes filled with laughter.  
  
“You promised me your everything.”  
  
He raised his swords for her.  
  
“But you took my family from me.”  
  
They turned against her.  
  
“It’s time for me to take yours.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Hundred Hogwarts Banners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/706856) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
